Wishful Thinking
by Citizen Cobalt 1
Summary: Hiei didn't expect anything for his birthday. And he really didn't expect to become the proud owner of a bitter genie who's a little too interested in Hiei's love life. Yaoi. KuramaHiei. GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or Naruto. I do, however, own Shio. Take him and perish in flames.

Hiei didn't expect anything for his birthday. And he really didn't expect to become the proud owner of a bitter genie who's a little too interested in Hiei's love life. Kurama/Hiei. Gaara/OC

AU Yu Yu Hakusho fic with a few Naruto characters and one of two OC's.

Warnings: This fic will have mostly yaoi in it, so you have been warned! That means boys being in romantic relationships with one another, for those of you not up on the fic speak. Hiei also has a bad mouth in this, so be prepared.

Pairings: **This will be Kurama/Hiei, not Hiei/Shio**, so don't start flaming me for pairing Hiei with an OC, because it's not happening. Shio will be his normal flirtatious self, but no romance will develope.

Additional stuff: I was watching Aladdin a few days ago and I got the first spark of inspiration I've had in almost a month, so I am going to go with it. I need something new to work on anyway. Chapter 13 of Homicidal Urges is almost finished, but I'm short on motivation right now, so it might be a week or two.

----------------------

Hiei stared dully at the cracked plaster on the ceiling above his bed. It looked like another another chip was close to falling off. Eventually the ceiling would completely fall in. Wouldn't that be peachy. Just another thing to add to a crappy day.

He really should have tried to go back to sleep, but his alarm would go off in a few minutes. There was no point.

So Hiei continued staring at the ceiling until the irriating beep of his alarm forced him to leave the relative warmth of his bed. He hissed as his bare feet touched the cold floor. For not the first time, he wished he could turn the heat up to a tolerable level. But that would cost more than his meager income would allow.

He stumbled into the bathroom and rubbed his arms against the chill. The bathroom was more like a closet, with only a toilet and a tiny shower crammed together. One wall had a rather large hole in it and Hiei had stolen a roll of duct tape from school so that he could keep the insulation from spilling onto the floor.

He was going to take a hot shower and he didn't care if it raised the water bill. His toes were freezing. He turned the knob and put his hand under the faucet. Instead of a rush of water, the pipes were silent and no liquid spilled out.

"What the hell?" He turned the other knob as well but nothing happened. Realization dawned when the toilet flushed and refused to refill.

"They shut off my fucking water!" Great, just great. The moron who owned the building had probably used Hiei's payment to buy drugs. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Although Takahata generally used the small amount of rent he got from Hiei to buy drugs. He must have bought a larger amount this time.

"Fucking prick!" Hiei growled as he tugged on his school uniform. Takahata would pay for this. He didn't care if the old man was the only person who would rent out an apartment to a fifteen year old and not ask any questions. Hiei had a hard enough getting enough to eat, he didn't want to pay for water a second time.

He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his bag on his way out. Damn, he had really wanted that shower.

"Takahata! Wake up, you bastard!" Hiei pounded on the door for a few minutes before his patience ran out and he pulled a small pocket knife. The lock on the door was incredibly simple and Hiei had opened it a dozen times with random objects.

"Where the hell are you!" He pushed the door open and glanced around the room. As expected, Takahata was passed out on the floor with a few bags of drugs scattered around him.

"Wake up, moron." Hiei kicked the mans leg with his foot and watery grey eyes opened to look at him.

"Hiei?" He stared blankly at the angry boy.

"I gave you money for the fucking water bill!" Hiei shouted. "So where is the damn water?!"

"I got a deal..." Takahata muttered. "Needed the cash."

"You're pathetic," Hiei snapped. He picked up Takahata's discarded wallet and pulled a twenty out of it.

"Just for that, you're paying for my food this week!" He growled as he shoved it in his pocket.

"Water...Need a glass..." Takahata mumbled.

"Pay the fucking bill and get it yourself!" Hiei yelled over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut.

He stepped out into the morning air and shivered. His thin jacket was too light for this weather, but he couldn't afford a new one.

The aparment Hiei lived in was a tiny two story that would have been considered small for a house even without being divided into two parts. Hiei's apartment had one room, a tiny closet, and a bathroom. The floor was covered by a thin grey carpet that had a few suspicious stains in one corner and several burned spots, courtesty of the previous tenant who was an avid drug user and a pyromaniac. Hiei was surprised that the building hadn't been burnt down ages ago.

"Hey! What's up, shorty?" A hand came down on his head and Hiei sighed. Urameshi.

"Hi, Yuusuke." Easily over a head taller than Hiei, Yuusuke was still a rather slight person. Regardless of his small body, Yuusuke Urameshi was easily the most feared high schooler in their school, not to mention other schools. It probably had to do with his unique abilirt to beat the crap out of people twice his size.

For some reason, he had immediately taken a shine to Hiei and had not only declared Hiei to be a friend, but he actually acted like one. He always shared his lunch whenever he stole some from the nerds.

Yuusuke's girlfriend or babysitter or whatever the hell she was, Keiko Ukimura, stared at Hiei with a look that clearly said she disapproved. He guessed that she thought he was a bad influence on her precious Yuusuke. Yeah right, Yuusuke was the one who taught him how to properly shoplift.

"I was just walking along, minding my own business," Yuusuke said as he threw an arm around Hiei's thin shoulders and walked with him. "When a little bird told me that today was a certain someone's birthday!"

Hiei stopped short and Yuusuke almost pulled him over when he kept walking.

"How did you know?" He asked. Yuusuke shrugged.

"I have my ways. So, does the birthday boy want to skip school and go do something fun for a change?"

"Yuusuke!" Keiko snapped shrilly. Hiei shook his head.

"I've got a test in calculus today. I can't skip." Yuusuke sighed.

"I still don't know why you're in all those damn advanced classes! I know you're smart and everything, but isn't it too much work? You work too much without school!" Yuusuke was right. Hiei did work too much. After he got home from school, he went to work at a small restaurant that payed him almost nothing and only let him work part-time because he was a minor. And then he roamed around town trying to find ways to earn extra money to pay for food.

"C'mon man! Mom gave me fifty bucks this morning so I'm treating you to a hot lunch!" On cue, Hiei's stomach growled loudly.

"Food?" He asked hopefully.

"Real food. Not stolen lunch!" Hiei's mouth watered at the thought. The last thing he'd eaten had been a candy that Yuusuke had stolen yesterday on the way to school.

"Fuck calculus. You're feeding me!" Before Keiko could reach out and grab Yuusuke's ear, the two boys turned and broke into a run in the opposite direction of the school. Her angry yells echoed behind them, but neither boy slowed down.

---------------------

"You really need to eat more," Yuusuke commented as he watched Hiei devour his second order of pancakes.

"I would if I could," Hiei said as he finished the last bite and leaned back in his chair, full for the first time in a long time.

"You've got food for the rest of the week?" Yuusuke asked in a serious tone that was rather unlike him.

"Takahata's paying for it," Hiei replied. "The prick spent the money for the water bill on drugs."

"Mom did that a few times," Yuusuke said thoughtfully. "I had to shake up six different people to get enough money to pay for it."

"Such a hero." Yuusuke grinned and pulled his bag onto his lap.

"I almost forgot. I got you something."

"You got me a present?" A dark eyebrow rose. "Are you going to randomly pull out a cake as well?"

"Nah. You hate cake." Yuusuke pulled a paper bag out and set it on the table.

"Alcohol?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"You wish. Sorry I didn't wrap it, but we don't have any wrapping paper."

"Cheapskate." Hiei grinned and reached into the bag. Whatever was in there was cold and metal. He grasped the handle and pulled it out.

"...You got me a tea kettle?" He asked in confusion.

"It's a lamp!" Yuusuke corrected smugly. "It's supposed to grant wishes or something. Anyway, it's made of real silver, so I don't think that antiques guy knew what he had."

"Let me guess, rub it and a chick in harem pants pops out and grants me a wish?" Hiei asked as he put it in his bag. Strange or not, it wasn't everyday he recieved a real present.

"That would be nice. You could ask for a blowjob."

"I'll be sure to do that if someone in harem pants happens to be in this teapot."

"It's a lamp!"

----------------------

"I should have stayed outside," Hiei snapped to the empty room as he shut the door with his foot. "It's wamer out there!" His apartment was frigid. He wondered if Takahata had paid the electric company. He flipped a switch and the lights came on. Will wonders never cease, there was light.

"A hot cup of tea would be nice." He dropped his bag and it hit the floor with a loud clunk.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He reached in and pulled out the teapot, or lamp, or whatever Yuusuke said it was.

"So, Mr. Wish Granting Teapot. Do you come with instructions?" He asked. It didn't answer.

"At least he didn't buy me another porn magazine." Hiei smirked. Yuusuke might have been a bit of a moron, but his heart was in the right place, so Hiei couldn't really hold it against him for trying. It was the only realy present that Hiei had recieved in almost ten years.

"Just rub the lamp and out pops the genie!" He said in a fake happy voice. He brought up one hand and rubbed the metal surface vigorously. As expected, nothing happened. No fireworks, no sparks, no smoke. How disappointing.

"A defective magic lamp. How sad." He dropped it on his bed and went into the tiny bathroom. Would it be too much to ask for some hot water? He turned the handle. Apparently it was. The water was still cut off.

"I wish the damn water company would turn my water back on!" He yelled and turned to kick the wall. But he was stopped when water began pouring out of the faucet.

"What the hell?" Judging from the steam, it was hot water.

"Holy fuck, they turned the water back on! Yes!" Hiei wasted no time in stripping down and stepping under the falling water. He shivered when it hit his cool skin. This was pure heaven. After a few minutes, he could actually feel his toes again.

-------------------

"Damn, that felt so good." Hiei wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. For some reason, there was still hot water left, which was weird because it usually ran out after about ten minutes. So Hiei had taken an extra long shower just to enjoy the warmth.

"That stupid teapot was good luck," He commented as he stepped out of the bathroom.

And almost dropped his towel in shock.

"What the hell?!"

There was a man standing next to his bed. And he was probably one of the most beautiful men Hiei had ever seem, save one. He looked to be barely any taller than Hiei, with a frame that was equally slender . Intense dark eyes stood out against luminous pale skin. Silvery white hair hung in a silver sheet to his waist.

And he was wearing dark red harem pants that were transparent enough for Hiei to see what was probably a the thong that usually went with such an outfit. He even had the little shoes with the curl at the ends.

There was a guy in harem pants in his room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Hiei looked around for anything that could used as a weapon. His sword was under the bed, behind the stranger. The man had yet to make any threatening moves. In fact, he had yet to move at all. He was watching Hiei with a rather unnerving stare.

"Greetings, master." The man bowed slightly. "I am here to grant your desire."

Hiei seriously could not think of anything to say. Words had failed him. Silence reigned for several minutes before the man spoke again with a deep voice that sent shivers up Hiei's spine.

"Whatever you wish master, I shall fulfill."

"Who the fuck are you?" The man seemed rather surprised by Hiei's question.

"I am yours." He replied simply.

"Are you a prostitute?" Hiei demanded.

"No."

"A crossdresser who likes to break into people's homes?"

"...No."

"Then what the fuck are you?!" Hiei was starting to panic. The man was obviously crazy and had some crazy reason for being in his apartment.

"I am your genie."

Tbc...

------------------

I know that was kinda short, but it's 3 a.m. and I have stuff to do today, so I wanted to get the first chapter. As I said, this is the first real inspiration I've had in months, and the idea would not leave me alone. So I wrote it. I will be writing more, and I will explain as the story progresses. And remember, this story is Kurama/Hiei.

Please review, I love reviews!


	2. The Genie

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or Naruto. I do, however, own Shio and if anyone tries to take him there will be pain involved.

Warnings: Yaoi, Kurama/Hiei. Not Shio/Hiei, although Shio will be his normal sex-obsessed self.

Currently I am using a 13 year old computer with slow dial up internet, so I'm doing the best I can. The only thing this computer has over my other one is that the spell-check works. At least the number of typos I make will be down to a minimum.

This will be Kurama/Hiei, not Shio/Hiei, even if Shio does do an enormous amount of flirting. That's mostly for fun. Please enjoy my second chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I promise this chapter will be longer! It's a little awkward writing this chapter, but once the story gets going, I imagine it will be much smoother. I didn't know whether to make Shio polite or normal, so I went with both!

Flame me and I flame you. (Clicks lighter menacingly)

------------

"I am your genie." Now Hiei knew this guy was crazy. Some kind of deranged psycho had dressed up in harem pants, was pretending to be a genie, and was planning on doing who knows what to him.

"Get the hell out of here before I kick your genie ass!" Regardless of the fact the only thing holding up his towel was his own death grip, Hiei was thoroughly prepared to use whatever means necessary to protect himself.

"Would you like me to go back in the lamp, master?"

"Stop fucking around before I call the cops!" That was an empty threat. There was no way he was going to bring the police into an apartment full of drugs. Hiei would get shipped off to a juvenile detention center and then probably back to the orphanage. But it this guy was a serial killer, would that really be worse than dying?

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Stall for time, which was the only thing he could do. If he could get the guy talking, maybe he could inch his way over to the kitchen drawer. He had a few knives in there, and the creep appeared to be unarmed.

"I am here to fulfill your every wish…" The man paused. "Unless you would like me to go back in the lamp?"

"Go ahead!" As suddenly as the man had appeared, he was gone. There was no puff of smoke of flash of light, he was simply gone.

"Holy shit!" Hiei lunged forward and snatched the lamp off his bed. As strange as it was to have the man just disappear, Hiei was not thoroughly convinced about his genie status. He was, however, fairly worried about what whoever was playing this prank had in store for him. They had obviously gone to great lengths to make it seem like this man was a genie, so it was either a hidden camera show, or there were a bunch of wackos following him around.

"Okay, let's try this again." He rubbed the side of the lamp again and the strange man appeared again, a few feet in front of him.

"Yes, master?" He asked politely.

"Get back in the lamp!" Hiei ordered. Once again, the man was gone and Hiei rubbed the side of the lamp again. He reappeared.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked just as politely, although annoyance was starting to show on his face.

"Back in the lamp!" Thinking back on it, the closet seemed like a logical choice. Dark, enclosed, probably without hidden cameras, which meant that no one could see him freak out. One more rub to the lamp.

"Are you-The hell with it! What the fuck do you want?!" This was shouted into his ear and with a startled yelp Hiei pushed open the door to the closet and fell out onto the floor. The so-called genie stepped out and looked down at Hiei as if he were a bug that he wanted to step on.

"Are you going to make a damn wish or not?!" He demanded. His stance might have been threatening, but the harem pants and the curled shoes dispelled any sense of intimidation Hiei might have had.

"You're crazy!" Hiei hissed as he looked around for a weapon. The man stared at him for a few seconds before his expression changed to one of concern.

"…Are you ill, master?" The man asked.

"Stop calling me that! Who the hell are you?!"

"I am a genie-."

"Your name! What the hell is your name?!"

"Whatever the hell you want, mas-…sir."

"You don't have a name?"

"My previous master called me Ryan."

"Don't you have a name? The name you were born with?" The man's face darkened for a moment before he stood up straight and answered.

"My name is Shiozaki Marusii Arukeshora Yamatoyama." He rattled off the long name as if it was nothing and Hiei barely understood a word of it.

"That's a long name." He blurted out.

"Might I know the tile you want I should address you by, sir?" Hiei blinked like a moron for a moment as he tried to figure out that sentence. The man's strange alternation between slang and formal was rather confusing.

"My name is Hiei. No sir or master or any shit like that."

"I understand ma-Hiei. If it would please you, I could shorten my name."

"To what?"

"How's Shio work for you?"

"Um…yeah…Do you have to talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"You keep switching back and forth between formal and…well, not."

"Have I displeased you? I am deeply sorry." Hiei rolled his eyes. Shio definitely had problems.

"Could you pick one and stick with it?"

"I can go with that." Okay, he had obviously chosen non-formal.

"So…you're really a genie?"

"Really a genie!" Shio smiled brightly at him.

"Do all genies look like you?" Shio instantly had a look of intense pride on his face.

"Hell no! I am the hottest genie on the market, so you better feel blessed! Think of the creepy bastard you could have ended up with! Instead, you got the wonderful me!" Shio put a hand on his chest when he said the last part and Hiei almost expected a spotlight to appear complete with squealing fans.

"Oh…So you don't all wear…that?" He gestured to the harem pants and the curled shoes.

"I wear whatever the hell my master wants and my last master thought the genie look was hot."

"Whatever they want? But what if they want you to wear a dress or something really weird?"

Shio shrugged. "I aim to please. So, give me an outfit and I'll where it!"

"I'm not buying clothes for you!" Hiei snapped.

"Then wish for them! I am a genie, after all!"

"Okay, if you're a genie…you really can grant wishes?" Hiei sat down on his bed.

"Yup!"

"Only three?"

"I'm yours until you get tired of me."

"So that means unlimited wishes?"

"Mostly…" Dark eyes shifted and Hiei was instantly suspicious.

"What does that mean?"

"I do have…certain limitations…" Hiei crossed his arms over his cheat and waited for Shio to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Such as?" He prompted.

"Well…" Shio started, but Hiei held up a hand to silence him.

"You can't kill, bring anyone back to life, or make anyone fall in love. I know, I've seen Aladdin."

"What's Aladdin?" Shio asked, but when Hiei glared at him he sighed and continued. "I **can** kill. And I can reanimate corpses, but they'll eventually fall apart and rot, not to mention it's gross. And I can make your body want someone, but I can't actually alter their mind, so I can't do love…I also can't grant you the ability to roller skate."

"Roller skating? Isn't that kind of…random?" Shio put his hands on his hips and pointedly looked away.

"It's not my fault. Learn on your own if you want to so badly. Don't bother me with your pathetic inadequacies."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about **your** inadequacy." Shio turned back to him with a look or righteous indignation, but Hiei kept going.

"So what if I wished to be ruler of the world? Why hasn't anyone wished for that?" Why hadn't anyone wished for that? If it were as easy as wishing, why wasn't one person controlling the world with their genie tethered to their throne, making wish after wish and dominating the entire human race? It sounded like a good idea.

"A few people have wished for that."

"…And?"

"I made them ruler of the world." Shio replied simply.

"Then why isn't the world being controlled by someone? What's the catch?"

"What catch?" Shio wasn't looking at his face, instead at his feet.

"There's always a catch. Please tell me."

"I can alter no one's mind but my master's. So they thought they were ruler of the world, but no one else did and they were put into a psycho ward for the rest of their lives."

"And they still wished for it after you warned them?" And evil and very chilling smile spread across Shio's face.

"I didn't warn them."

"But you told me…"

"That's because you asked nicely." Hiei opened and closed his mouth a few times

"Seriously, are you sure you're not a prostitute?"

"Unless you want me to be one." Hiei took a second to ponder that and his face burned.

"Never mind…" They stood there in an awkward silence and Hiei cleared his throat.

"So…do I have to feed you?"

"No."

"…Can I wish for food?"

"Yeah."

"Food?! I wish for food! Now!" Shio wasted no time in clapping his hands together and, with a large puff of smoke, every available surface was covered in various platters of food.

"I thought you didn't use smoke?" Hiei asked as he sat down at the table and pulled a platter of what looked like beef stir-fry towards him.

"I felt like it. You seem very skeptical, so I thought I'd throw in a special effect."

"Okay." Hiei then proceeded to completely ignore Shio as he dug into feast before him. He had never had access to this much good food, he half expected to wake up and find out that it was all a horribly wonderful dream.

"Who's the hot redhead?" He choked on the piece of meat in his mouth and looked over at his bed to find Shio sprawled across it, holding a very familiar book in his hands.

"That's private!!!" Hiei leapt out of his seat and had ripped the book out of Shio's hands before the genie could utter a word. He shoved it back under his mattress and glared at the creature on his bed.

"Why were you reading my journal?!" He demanded.

"I was bored. And I wondered why there was a book under your mattress." Shio's lips curved up into a mocking smirk. "So, who's the hot redhead? Your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"N-No! I-It's none of your damn business!" But the red that flared up Hiei's cheeks confirmed it. The redhead in the book was someone important.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Shio flopped back on Hiei's bed in a suspiciously nonchalant manner, but Hiei had no intention of continuing their discussion. Not only was it embarrassing, and giving Shio way too much to use against him, but there was a feast waiting for him on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" Hiei looked down and blushed. He was still clad in his towel.

"Stop staring at me!" He snapped when he noticed that Shio's eyes were not on his face.

------------

The small boy was eating faster than any person Shio had ever met. It was as if he was afraid the food was going to be taken away. Shio's dark eyes narrowed as he looked over Hiei's petite frame. He could definitely use a few good meals. Shio himself didn't need to eat. In fact, he didn't have to sleep, drink, or even breathe. However, after a few masters telling him how creepy it was to not hear or see him breathe, he began doing it simply for appearance's sake.

He had long since forgotten how it felt to be hungry, and it was a sensation he missed at times. Not that he was going to tell anyone else that. He still had his pride.

He looked around the tiny dwelling and felt a sneer tugging at his mouth. Most of his masters had been wealthy to start with and had heard about the legend of the lamp. They had pursued him because of their own greed. The diminutive boy in front of him was one of the first to actually deserve what he had to offer. Perhaps he had been a little too…normal…with his new master.

"Hiei," He sat up on the bed and waited for his master to stop eating. A few seconds later, Hiei was looking at him impatiently.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," It was surprisingly hard to say that. Maybe because he meant it for the first time in several hundred years.

"For what?"

"For trying to trick you." Shio took a deep, unnecessary breath before he continued. "I promise to tell you the truth regarding any questions you have."

That was it. Genies never made promises and he had just made one to a master he had known for thirty minutes. Never mind the fact that the boy's mere presence made Shio feel good.

"Oh…thanks…" Hiei didn't trust him. He could tell that the boy was waiting for him to say something, to give him something else to weigh in his mind.

"That's all," He said, and he flopped back down on the bed, feeling incredibly awkward. At least his new master wasn't quite as angry about his attempt at tricking him. It made the pain in his chest ebb a little.

-----------------

One would think that being in the same house as a creature with extreme magical powers would make you feel a lot safer. As it was, it just made Hiei all the more paranoid.

"I have to go back in the lamp?!" Shio repeated for the third time in the last two minutes.

"Yes! And stay in the lamp!" Hiei ordered from the bathroom as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"Whhhhhhhyyyyy?" Shio deliberately drew out the word in the most irritating way he could think of and was rewarded by Hiei throwing him a nasty glare as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Because I don't trust you and I don't have an extra bed!"

"Do you think I'm gonna draw on your face while you're sleeping? I've got morals, _master_."

Truth be told, Hiei hadn't planned on keeping Shio in the lamp while he slept. Unfortunately for Shio, he had looked up from his homework when he noticed that the light on ceiling had been transformed into a disco ball and that his genie was fishing out of the kitchen sink. The really strange part was that he was actually catching fish.

Apart from being incredibly annoyed by the disco ball and the fact that his kitchen now smelled like fish, Hiei had realized one crucial point that Shio had _forgotten_ to mention. His genie could do magic without Hiei's permission. And if Hiei just left him to himself while he slept, who knew what Shio would do? There was a chance he could wake up in the middle of nowhere in nothing but his boxers. Or Shio could just burn his apartment to the ground...

"You don't need an extra bed! I don't sleep!" Shio insisted, again.

"So you're just going to stare at me all night? That's creepy!"

"You're creepy!" Shio shot back and stuck out his tongue in a rather childish manner. Hiei picked up the lamp and held it out.

"Get back in the lamp." Shio crossed his arms and turned away.

"No!"

"I wish you would get back in the lamp and stay there." Shio whipped around with an outraged gasp.

"That's not fair!" He shouted before he disappeared with a small pop. Hiei smirked and set the lamp down on the table. Shio had been in there for a few hundred years, what were a few more hours?

---------------

Shio sighed as his master shifted in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like 'Krama'. What the hell was a Krama? Or who, judging by the apparent nature of the dream. Either the blankets were arranged strangely, or Hiei's dream had evolved past the land of pastries that it had been in earlier. Shio desperately wanted to see who the boy was dreaming about, but his dip into Hiei's subconscious had brought him closer to awakening, and another would wake him up. And waking up with someone else in your head was never pleasant.

"What are you dreaming about, master?" He said as Hiei gave a small moan. His dark eyes drifted to the tented blankets as he wondered how he should handle this. If it were any of his other masters, he wouldn't have hesitated to take care of their problem. But Hiei hadn't shown interest…Of course, it could be that he didn't think he could make a wish like that.

If he decided to take care of it and Hiei woke up, then there would be too reactions. Either Hiei would let him continue…or Hiei would freak out and order him back into the lamp. Or worse, he would get rid of him.

But Hiei was very attractive, so Shio would be passing up a great opportunity, and he did have those teenage hormones… That settled it. Shio slowly began peeling back the blanket that was twisted around Hiei's legs. He did have a very nice body and almost no body hair at all. Shio wondered if the boy had hit puberty yet. That might be the reason he was so short.

"What are you doing?" The slurred mumble froze Shio's hand as he made to slide it under the waistband of Hiei's boxers.

Unnatural red eyes were half open and looking at him in sleepy confusion. Shio probably had about thirty seconds before Hiei's brain woke up and he figured out what Shio was up to. What a bad idea this was.

"I thought you were injured!" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah! You sounded like you were in pain!" Shio gestured wildly with his left hand and while Hiei's eyes watched its movement, he removed his right hand from its position.

"M'not in pain." Hiei mumbled as his eyes started to close.

"Sorry, my bad." Shio waited for Hiei's breathing to even out before he slowly stood up and backed away.

That had been a really bad idea.

-------------

"I love food." Hiei said as he leaned back in his chair. He had a stomach full of one of the most delicious meals he had ever had, his apartment was warm, and he had a steaming cup of coffee just waiting to be drank.

"Food is very wonderful."

"Yes, we're all aware about how wonderful food is!" Hiei smiled at his very disgruntled genie, which was standing next to him holding a tray.

"Put a few more lumps of sugar in my coffee, will you?" He asked. Shio practically threw the sugar cubes into the cup and stirred it viciously.

"We genies do have uses besides serving coffee," Shio spat.

"Like what?"

"Like granting wishes and doing things slightly more dignified than pouring coffee!"

"Why are you so pissed off? Are you telling me that you've never had to serve someone before?" Shio put a hand on his hip and stared moodily at the wall.

"What did your other masters have you doing? Housework?" Shio finally made eye contact with him.

"You're a naïve child, aren't you?" Hiei bristled at the comment, but Shio continued.

"Think about it. I'm hot, and I have to do _whatever_ you want." Hiei just stared at him and Shio sighed.

"Think about it in a more perverted sense." A few seconds later, Hiei's face went red.

"T-That's…Hell no! You want me t-to…make you do stuff like that?!"

"Why do you think my last master made me wear this?"

"Because he was a geek?"

"No…well, yes…but it was mostly because he thought the whole 'genie slave thing' was really hot. But can you blame him? I am hot!" Hiei rolled his eyes. He just had to get the genie with the ever inflating ego.

He was able to eat in silence for only a few minutes.

"So…sex?" Shio asked hopefully.

"No."

-------------

There was so much I had to fit into this. Explaining an entire genie concept was harder than I thought. Don't worry. The rest of Shio and his origins will be explained in due time. As for Kurama, he will probably appear towards the end to the next chapter. I have to create a base before I can move on to everything else. Please review. I do love reviews. And by the way, this fic will be Kurama/Hiei, although I can't say Shio won't make a few attempts, simply because he's Shio and is always looking for an opportunity to have sex.


	3. The Redhead

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or Naruto, but I do own Shio. And I am possessive, so there better not be any attempts at taking him. Even though I still don't understand why someone would steal a character. That's more pathetic than stealing a story.

--------------

"Soooooooiiiiiillllleeed head to tooooooooeeeeee!!! I'm a loser baby! So why don't you kill meeeeeeee!!!"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" To be fair, Hiei did throw his math book with a little more force than necessary. But he couldn't deny the surge of satisfaction as Shio toppled off the table with a sharp yelp.

"What was that for?" Shio moaned as he cautiously peeked over the edge of the table to see if Hiei had any more ammo. A few pencils and a notebook. Unless Hiei planned on poking his eyes out, he would be safe.

"You're a music hater, aren't you?" Hiei tried to ignore Shio as he hopped back onto the table. The genie was only doing it to annoy him, so ignoring him was the best choice, right? He had already let Shio get to him once, but in his defense, that was some really off key singing.

"Why are you trying to stifle my creative spirit? Back in my day, you would have been tossed in the river for daring to speak out against the great art of music!"

"I'm sure if the music lovers back in your day had heard that song, they would be ripping out your vocal chords!" Hiei retorted.

"What?! You don't like this song?! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't even know what song it is!"

"Are you kidding? You've never heard it? Loser is only the greatest song in the history of this damn planet!"

"Loser?" Hiei really had no idea what he was talking about. "What a song for someone like you to sing."

"It's by Beck, not that I'd expect a pipsqueak like you to know of a great singer like him."

"Another song from back in your day?" For some reason, Shio found this extremely amusing. So amusing that it was a few minutes before he could actually answer.

"This song was published in 1993! You're a few years off the mark, Mr. Genius."

"Then when was 'your day?"

"About…413 BC?"

"413 BC?! No fucking way!" Shio almost leaned away from Hiei, but he was already at the edge of the table.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"That would make you over two thousand years old!" Shio held up his hands and began ticking off fingers.

"Wow, you're right! How time flies…" Shio had a dreamy smile on his face and he was staring over Hiei's head.

"Are you sure? Are you just making this up?" Shio sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"You've got a genie, you had food pop out of nowhere, and the one thing that surprises you is my age? You've got your priorities screwed up in there."

"Pardon me for being realistic!"

"I'm a genie. I don't do realistic."

"I noticed."

------------

"So…" Shio finally broke the hour long stretch of silence. "What do you do for fun?"

"…I work."

"Seriously."

"I am being serious. I work, I sleep, and I go to school."

"You don't do anything else?" Hiei shook his head and put another mark on the paper. Shio was silent for a moment before his face brightened and he hopped off the table.

"Let's go out!"

"What?" Shio rolled his eyes and repeated it as if he were speaking to a particularly dim witted child.

"Let's go out. Outside. Out of this building."

"Go stand on the street." Hiei glanced at Shio's attire, which had not changed, and changed his mind. "On second thought, don't. You'll get mistaken for a prostitute. Again."

"C'mon! Can't we just go for a walk? Do they still have arcades?"

"I don't have money for an arcade."

"Hello? You've got me!"

"You're right. I could whore you out to people and rake in the cash. Excellent idea!"

"That's not funny. Can't you just wish for money? We could go out and buy things! And you could have fun for a change!" Hiei sighed and dropped his pencil. There would be no peace.

"Fine."

-------------

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiei sighed and stalked into the brightly-lit arcade. He hated arcades. People always gathered there. The only person he liked was Yuusuke and he seriously doubted that he was going to find him here. Shio had already skipped on ahead and was currently attempting to play Tekken 3. The only problem was that someone was already playing it, so they were very confused when their character started doing things on their own.

"I hate this place." He muttered. How Shio could push buttons, yet not be felt by the person he was touching was beyond him. Regardless of the fact that no one could see him, Shio still stood out and Hiei fully expected someone to notice him any second now.

A flash of red in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he gasped. Only ten feet away from him seated in a large booth, was a painfully beautiful boy with long red hair and deep green eyes. He was smiling as he listened to what a girl next to him was saying. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Kurama…" Hiei breathed.

"That's him?" The voice in his ear only startled him a little bit; he had long since gotten used to Shio's fondness for sneaking up on him.

"That's him." He tried not to move his lips in case someone was watching him. What if Kurama happened to look over and see him talking to himself? He would think he was crazy.

Jealously curled in his gut as the pretty girl next to Kurama leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Whatever she said made him smile and she giggled. What a whore.

Shio frowned when the girl whispered something to the redhead. He smiled, which was a bad sign. Hiei's back was ramrod straight and his fists were clenched and shaking. He poked him in the back.

"Go find a place to sit. You don't want to him to catch you staring, do you?" Hiei instantly turned away and tried to pretend like he was ignoring Kurama. Shio waited patiently until Hiei had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room before he made his way over to Kurama. The group didn't notice him, even though he was standing right in front of their table. Of course they wouldn't notice. The girl who had been flirting with Kurama was still cuddled up to him and was twirling a lock of his hair around her fingertips.

So this was the person who's picture was on just about every page of Hiei's journal. The person Hiei had probably been dreaming about, if you consider exactly how much 'Krama' sounds like 'Kurama'. Now that he was up close, Shio could definitely understand why Hiei wanted him so much. Kurama was beautiful, no doubts there. However, there seemed to be someone already taking up his attention. Shio's dark eyes narrowed. She would eventually have to go. Probably for good. However, for now he would settle for a few minutes.

"So, Kurama, I was thinking…Do you have any plans for this Saturday?"

Yes, she would definitely have to go.

Before Kurama could answer, Shio leaned over and pushed over a large cup of brown liquid. It was close enough to the edge that its entire contents were emptied all over her white blouse and her skirt. The entire table erupted into chaos as everyone else tried to get out of the way of the liquid, and of the girl. She had jumped up with a squeal that grated on his ears and almost climbed over her friend in order to race to the bathroom before the stain became permanent. Just for fun, he knocked over the other three drinks and walked away from the table. He hadn't exactly done anything productive besides diverting a possible date between Hiei's crush and whatever her name was. And he had created chaos. It made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"What was that for?" Hiei hissed when Shio sat down across from him.

"I felt like it." Hiei continued to glare at him until Shio sighed and continued. "She was trying to ask out your lover boy, so I intervened. A 'thank you' would be nice."

"…Thank you." Shio blinked. He hadn't really expected Hiei to thank him. He must have really done something good.

"So, do you want to play any games?" Hiei shook his head.

"Kurama might see me."

"So?" Hiei looked around and tried to sink lower into his seat.

"What if, for some really strange reason, he tries to talk to me? I know it will probably never happen, but what if he did? I wouldn't be able to say anything and I would just stand there like a moron!" Shio stopped inspecting his fingernails and looked at Hiei with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it this has happened before?" Hiei nodded miserably. It had happened. For nearly twenty glorious seconds, Kurama's attention had been solely on him, acknowledging him.

-_Flashback_-

"Shit!" Hiei cursed profusely as several of the papers in his arms slipped out onto the floor. He tried to reach down to get them, but the other books and papers in his arms were starting to slide. He was probably going to lose everything.

"_Here." The papers were suddenly inches from his face, held there by a slender, elegant hand. Hiei snatched the papers and straightened, lifting his gaze so that he could thank them. His words stopped in his throat when he made contact with a pair of green eyes. Kurama Minamino was looking at him and smiling. Hiei's entire body froze and his mind barely registered the fact that Kurama's lips were moving. He was saying something._

"_I've seen you before," Kurama was still smiling. "I can't say I remember your name…" He trailed off, obviously waiting for Hiei to say something._

"_Uh…" Hiei's brain had locked up, he couldn't think of anything to say._

"_I'm Kurama. What's your name?" Hiei's body finally responded and he began backing away._

"_Ah…Hiei!" He managed to squeak before he turned and ran back around the corner. How he managed to do that without dropping everything, he would never know. The only important thing was to get as far away from Kurama as possible._

_-End Flashback-_

"He probably thinks I'm some kind of whimpering loser," Hiei mumbled into his arms. During his short tale, he had buried his face into his arms and Shio had a hard time understanding him.

"That doesn't sound too bad! At least you didn't say something stupid!" Shio said brightly, trying and failing to cheer him up. At least Hiei wasn't watching Kurama any more. The girl had returned, and like a true gentleman, Kurama offered his coat to cover her stained clothing. What a damn gentleman.

"Well, I guess we're done in the arcade!" Hiei grunted a response and Shio patted him on the shoulder, although he was still keeping an eye on Kurama out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was leaving with the girl, so she was probably his girlfriend. She would be easy enough to get rid of. But, in order to get rid of her, he would have to get to know her. And in order to do that…

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Can I go to school with you?"

"No." Shio frowned. Hiei hadn't even taken the time to think about it!

"You didn't even consider it! Think of the benefits of taking me to school with you!"

"I tried. There aren't any."

"There are too benefits!" Shio argued. "You're just a lousy shrimp who's too lazy to think of any!"

"Just for that, I won't even consider thinking about it." Hiei said smugly as Shio's face fell.

-----------------

"What do you mean?!" Shio asked angrily as he watched Hiei pull on his jacket.

"You know what I mean!" Hiei snapped as he picked up his book bag. "Stay in the lamp! I'll be back in six hours, I'll let you out then!"

"…Fine." Shio crossed his arms and disappeared. Hiei had not expected him to give in so quickly, but it was just as well, he was already late.

"Stay in the lamp!" He called out before he slammed the door. He had to admit, he was slightly worried about leaving Shio at home while he was at school, but the only other option was to take him along, and he wasn't about to do that. It would mean that Shio got what he wanted, and after the enormous amount of whining Hiei had been subjected to, there was no way he was going to let that happen.

--------------

"I'm bored. Bored. Booooorrrreeeed!!!" Shio sang as he fixed another crack in the ceiling. It had been two hours since Hiei had left for school, and he was already considering doing something drastic to alleviate his boredom.

Regardless of the fact that Hiei was dirt poor, he still expected the boy to at least have a coloring book.

"I guess I'll have to find my own fun." As if on cue, someone knocked sharply on the front door.

"Hiei? You in there?" Shio almost went back into his lamp when the door was pushed open, simply to avoid even the slightest possibility of having to deal with this person. But when the pudgy bald man stepped in and shut the door, Shio was instantly suspicious. What could he say? The guy looked like he was up to something. And Hiei did leave him to take care of the house.

The man was slipping a key back into his pocket as he made straight for the fridge.

"Who are you?" Shio asked. The man couldn't hear him, of course, and he was busy rummaging through the fridge. A few seconds later, he pulled out a plate of food and set it on the table. The chair gave an ominous creak when he sat down.

"No wonder he's so skinny!" Shio's dark eyes narrowed as he watched the man shove food into his mouth. So this bastard came in and stole food while Hiei was at school? The kid could barely feed himself and this guy was just helping himself?

"I don't like you," Shio said before he snapped his fingers. There is no sound more glorious than a scream of surprise mixed with pain. Especially if it stemmed from a plate of food spontaneously combusting in front of you. The man's eyebrows would grow back eventually.

"Now. Out!" Shio commanded. As expected, the man was too busy splashing cold water on his burned face to listen to him. Shio put out the fire with a wave of his hand. He couldn't have the carpet catching fire, now could he?

He casually picked up the chair and poked the man in the back with it. He turned and his red face went pale.

"Holy shit!" The poor man made a mad dash for the door, which was all well and good because Shio wanted him to leave. Although, he didn't seem to be traumatized enough yet.

Hiei's landlord ducked around the door just in time to avoid the chair that was flung at him. It splintered as it hit the door and he gave a high pitched squeal of fear. He practically flew down the stairs in his haste to get out of the building. Just his luck. First he had a temperamental high school kid living upstairs, and now the building was haunted. Just great.

---------------

"I'm home." Hiei called as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello!" Shio was smiling brightly from his position on the table. Did the genie not know about chairs? Speaking of chairs…

"What happened to the chair…And where did the other three come from?" Hiei demanded. Shio tried to look innocent, but the expression was out of place on him.

"Your chair broke, so I fixed it! And I made three more to match!"

"It broke?" Hiei sighed and slumped into one of the new chairs. At least he had a genie. Otherwise he would have had to go without a chair until he got enough money for a new one.

"How did it break?" He asked as he emptied his book bag onto the table.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Shio insisted. Hiei eyed him suspiciously.

"I just asked how it broke. I wasn't blaming you."

"Oh? Well, you see, I was just standing here, minding my own business! I was doing absolutely nothing that possibly could have lead to the chair's demise! And I turned around, and the chair was broken, and I had nothing to do with it!"

"…Are you okay?" Hiei didn't know if genies could get sick, but Shio certainly looked like he was about to be ill. He pushed aside a paper and blinked. There was something on the table that had not been there when he left. Something very incriminating…

"Why is there a scorch mark on the table?" Shio paused and his face went pale.

"What scorch mark?" When accused, play dumb.

"This scorch mark!"

"What's a scorch mark?" When still accused, play extremely dumb.

"Where you burning things?!" Shio put on his best innocent face.

"Me? You really think I would go so far as to burn my master's possessions? Have I displeased you so much that you think I would wish to harm your belongings?" Fake tears that look real are harder to produce than most people think. Although, it wasn't like they were going to slide down his face. No, he just made sure that his eyes were sufficiently moist and that his lower lip trembled just enough for Hiei to notice, but not enough to look fake.

"Um…" Hiei was at a loss for words. He didn't think Shio was so sensitive…

"Master…Y-You think I'm a disgrace, don't you?" Shio sniffed pathetically.

"Um…no…not really…" Hiei reached out and patted Shio on the shoulder, feeling extremely awkward.

"N-No! It's all right! Say what you will! I can handle it!" Although he was a little worried about Shio's mental condition, Hiei was starting to feel rather skeptical. If his genie was over two thousand years old, then hadn't he heard worse? He didn't break down when Hiei called him a prostitute…

"What were you burning?" He demanded. Shio looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Burning?"

"You were burning something." Hiei said flatly. Shio's face suddenly lost its sad expression and an annoyed one replaced it. The change was so quick that Hiei had to wonder if there was more than one person in there.

"It was just a plate," Shio muttered darkly.

"Just a plate?! You could have burnt down my apartment!" Shio huffed indignantly.

"For your information…_master_… I set the food on the plate on fire to get rid of your landlord."

"My-…You set my landlord on fire?!"

"Just the plate. I just wanted to scare him. He was eating your food!"

"I…you…never mind." Hiei slumped back into the chair and Shio tilted his head to the side.

"Are you angry?" Hiei shook his head.

"…No more fire?" Shio asked.

"No more fire." Hiei said.

--------------

"When will you be back?" Shio asked the next morning as he watched Hiei get ready for school again.

"Around three. Don't kill my landlord, don't burn down the apartment." Hiei was writing an extremely long list of rules for Shio to follow while he was gone. The genie was reading over his shoulder and his annoyed expression was growing more pronounced.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Hiei looked around the room once before he picked up his book bag. "Did you hide the lamp?"

Shio grinned. "No one will find it here!"

"Good." Hiei shouldered that bag and wondered why it seemed heavier than usual. "See you later."

"Bye! Have fun at school!" Hiei shut the door behind him and Shio waited before his footsteps to fade away before he allowed a mischievous chuckle to escape. He had hidden the lamp very well. Of course, it had been difficult to slip it into Hiei's book bag without him noticing, but it had worked out.

He hadn't been to school in a long time. It would be interesting to see how it had changed.

TBC…

---------------

That's all for now. I'll write more later. Classes start next week, so I might not be writing as often. It will be good to have something to do, though. I have absolutely nothing to do right now, so I was so incredibly bored. Hopefully I will get back into a writing mood. Chapter 13 of Homicidal Urges should be up soon. I'm just not in the mood to finish the chapter as of yet.


End file.
